Konoha Highschool: Rewrite
by judaiXasuka12hk
Summary: Naruto is a boy who didn't have any friends when he was little but as he progresses through life he gains new friends and new enemies..And he falls in love..NaruotxHinata and other pairings Rated M for language and sexual themes.
1. Beginning of A Adventure Part 1

Beginning Of A Adventure part 1

A little boy sat along on his swing. He wasn't any older than five or six really. He was a loud person, desperate for attention However he was an outcast. He had a mental disorder that whenever something happened that made him angry, he would go out of control, breaking and hurting everything in his way. What was even crazier is when this happens, his eyes would glow red. But this almost never happened He sadly lead a miserable life. His mother died giving birth and his father was so devastated he committed suicide. Naruto was barely a week old when this happened From then he had lived with his uncle, Nageto. At first, Nageto refused this task at first but, after much begging from the family, he agreed eventually He never knew of Naruto's condition until he was four and he refused to buy him a puppy. That's where it all went wrong.

After that incident Nagato learned how to take care of Naruto by teaching him how to control his anger with the help of a friend that was with him until she had to leave..The women's name was Konan. A few years past and Naruto was in Middle School and he had finally made a friend. His name was Shikamaru Nara the boy was really smart he was at the top of his class..But he was extremely lazy then there was Chōji Akimichi the boy was chubby and liked barbecues but he was really strong...And then there was Rock Lee he was an energetic boy he was the fastest in his gym class.

When he met these people he finally felt like he belonged. He didn't care for having a girl friend, or being popular. He had friends and that's all he cared about. In his last year of middle school, he started to think. Would he still have his friends through high school. For nights he prayed that he would. He still remember the day he meet Shikamaru...

_It was a sixth grade math test and Naruto was panicking. He absolutely NO idea what he was doing. He still didn't have his multiplication tables memorized, and fractions made NO sense to him. He only had only fifteen minuets left and hadn't even answered a single question. That's when it hit him! Right next him was the smartest kid in the class, Shikamaru Nara. Glancing at his paper he copied the answers He purposely got a few wrong so it didn't look suspicious. At the end of the class he turned in his paper and went to his locker to get whatever was needed for his next class. That's when Shikamaru walked up._

_"You're welcome." he said._

_"Ehhh..." Naruto said confused._

_"I purposely let you copy my answers " he said with a small smile. "So you're welcome." he said once again. "You're Naruto right? Let's eat lunch later." he suggested. Naruto was in shock. But soon he smiled widely and nodded his head._

_"I'll be there! Believe it!" he told him._

_"Good." and with that Shikmaru walked off._

After his last year at middle school Naruto studied every night that he barely came out of his room..A few years have passed since then

"Naruto! Wake up it's time to go!" Nagato yelled as he finished preparing Narutos bento box for lunch. Then at that moment Naruto came out of his room wearing a white shirt and black pants "Thanks Uncle!" Naruto said as he grabbed his lunch and his supplies and left.

As he walked to his high school, he saw his friend Lee doing... Well, he honestly didn't want to know. He was running around carrying a whole bunch of cleaning supplies and food...

"Uhh, bushy brows?" he asked.

"Good youthful morning Naruto!" Lee yelled. Naruto twitched. There goes that word "youthful" again.

"You too." He said. He was then reminded of the first time he met Lee.

It was during Naruto's 7th grade year at gym when he and Shikamaru decided to walk during Cross Country .

_"What a drag! Why do we have to do this?" Shikamaru asked_

_Naruto was about to say something until he heard a voice behind them say "What are you doing!"_

_Naruto and Shikamaru looked at the boy with black bushy brows "Uh...walking..Wait what's your name again?" Naruto asked_

_"His name is Rock Lee" Shikamaru said_

_Lee looked at them "Yeah but u should be running! You need to in order to get the best time!"_

He still remembered how much he pushed them. In the end they got along just fine. He walked to school some more. He wondered if Lee would make it to school in time. He always does so many things before school. But then he remembered it's Lee

CRASH!

Well... Maybe not today.

"Naruto!" he heard. he heard Shikamaru yell. He turned around to face his friend. "What was that noise?" he asked.

"It's just Lee." he said.

"Oh... Well he should be fine." Shikamaru said, shrugging it off. "Come on! We got to meet up with Choji." he said.

Naruto smiled. "Right! Let's go! Race ya!" and with that, he ran to school.

Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag." he mumbled to himself, but raced anyway.

At the school

Choji was waiting inside the school "I hope they make it on time" he said although no one was around him to hear him

"Beat ya here Shikamaru!" Naruto said in victory as Shikamaru walked in the school

"What a drag i wasn't even planning on racing you to school.." Shikamaru said

Choji smiled "Shikamaru! Naruto!" Choji yelled

Naruto and Shikamaru turned to see their friend Choji "Hey there!" Naruto said

"Wait, where's Lee?" Choji asked'

"The usual." Shikamaru said.

"I don't think he's going to make it to school on time." Naturo explained.

"Ahh, I see." Choji said now understanding what was going on. Naruto smiled remembering the first time he meet Choji.

_"Where... Is... The food?" Naruto yelled. It was a field trip that the entire seventh grade was taking and most of the barbecue was GONE!_

_"Oh... Sorry about that, I got hungry." A chubby boy explained._

_"Choji! That is not very youthful! You must leave some of it for the others!" Lee told him._

_"Like I said, sorry." Choji said like it was no big deal and proceeded to take a barbecued hamburger._

_"Why you!-" Naruto said and tackled him._

They both got in trouble that day, Naruto for fighting and Choji for eating so much but after they argued it out for about a week they got along just fine.


	2. Beginning of A Adventure Part 2

"So i guess we should go find out what homeroom teachers we have" Choji said as the three started to walk towards the school board which was crowded with students.

"Yes! I'm in the same class as Sasuke!" A female voice yelled

"Aw Lucky you Sakura!" Another voice yelled

Naruto looked closely at the board and saw that him and Shikamaru where in class 1A, as he looked at the rest of the names he saw other namesas well on the list:

Sasuke Uchiha,

Sakura Haruno,

Ino Yamanaka,

Gaara Suna

Sasori Akasuna

Deiadra Iwa

Hinata Hyuga

_"So Gaara is in my class too...Huh...!" _Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by someone bumping into him.

"Ah! S-sorry!" A girl said.

"No it's fine I...Was.." Naruto looking at the girl. She had dark blue hair that reached her mid back. She had pale velvet eyes and a shy smile, with a blush across her cheek. She wore a dark purple sweater with blue jeans and dark purple boots. She had curves in all the right places.

"U-um are y-you o-okay" The girl asked, This made Naruto come out of his trance.

"Y-yea i'm fine my names Naruto Uzumaki" he introduced himself

"O-oh my name is Hinata Hyuga" She said.

Naruto smiled "Oh well it looks like we are in the same class Hinata" He said.

Just then the bell rang and all the students went into their classrooms.

As Naruto and Hinata walked into the class they could hear sounds of an argument.

"Well excuse me if i'm better looking then you Ino!" A female voice yelled

"O-oh no Sakura and Ino a-are at it again" Hinata said with a small sigh.

Naruto looked at both girls one who had pink hair who he guessed was Sakura and the other with her hair in a ponytail with half of the right side of her face.

As the two continued to Shikamaru walked up to Naruto along with Gaara "Hey Uzumaki" Gaara said as he walked up to Naruto.

"Hey Gaara It's been awhile" Naruto said with a big grin

As Naruto and Gaara were talking to each other, Ino and Sakura approached Hinata "Hey Hinata who do you think is more attractive me or Sakura?" Ino asked

Hinata looked at the two "W-well i-"

"Neither of you look close to attractive" a male voice said making everyone turn towards the classroom door.

Standing at the classroom door were two boy's one who had yellow hair in a ponytail and half of it covering the left side of his face. The other had red hair exactly like Gaara's.

"Oh great it's the art freaks" Sakura said with a hint of annoyance.

"H-hello Sasori and Deidara.." Hinata said in hopes that the two would get distracted and not fight Ino and Sakura

"Hey Hinata longtime no see, hm?" Deidara asked

Just then the teacher walked in. The teacher had white hair and his left eye was covered by bandages while his mouth had a mask over it "Hello everyone my name is Kakashi Hatake nice to meet you" He said "Now then for attendance i just want to know what you like to do, what you would like to be when you grow up or what's you favorite thing...So first up is Sasori Akasuna"

"Here. I like to make art of puppets" He answered

He eventually made it to the H section "Sakura Haruno"

"Present. I like nature and i would like to be a nurse" She answered

"Okay..Hinata Hyuga"

"P-present. I-i like to listen to m-music" Hinata answered and sat down while nervously looking around the room.

Kakashi then made to I "Alright. Deidara Iwa"

"Here. Like my man Sasori i also like to make art but instead of puppets i make mine with clay." he answered with smirk

Kakashi went down the list until he made to N "Shikamaru Nara"

"Here. Sleep" He answered bluntly

Kakashi sighed at how Shikamaru replied _"Heh just like Shikaku"_ He said in his mind "Alright then next is…Gaara Suna"

"Here. Thriller movies" He answered while remembering the last thriller he watched….a lot of blood…

"Okay then next up is Sasuke Uchiha"

"Present. Nothing" Sasuke replied coldly

All of the girls in the class except Hinata swooned over Sasuke "Wow so mysterious!" One girl said

Naruto looked at Sasuke _"Who the hell does this guy think he is?!_" said in his mind

Kakashi decided to not press Sasuke so he moved on "Alright then.. Naruto Uzumaki…" Kakashi called

"Right here!" Naruto answered energetically which made the entire classroom look at him "I like to eat ramen and hang out and make new friends when I get the chance to!"

Kakashi smiled under his mask _"He's just like them..Heh I'll have to pay them a visit later"_ He said in his mind.

Sasuke looked at Naruto closely "Hmph loser" Naruto said in his mind

"Alright then Ino Yamanaka"

"Present. I like to help at my families flower shop and my dream is to someday own it myself" Ino said

"Okay then everyone I am going to give you all an assignment now. Your assignment is to get to know each other." Kakashi announced.

Everyone then started to move meet other people, Naruto went over to talk to Hinata "Hello again." Naruto said as he sat next to her

Meanwhile at the other end of the room Sasuke, Sakura, Deidara, Shikamaru, Ino, Sasori and Gaara were having their own conversation "So let me get this straight Sasuke" Gaara started "You Ino and Sakura have been in the same class every year?"

Sasuke nodded "Unfortunately yes" He said

"Aw come on Sasuke we know you don't mean that" Ino said as Sakura nodded in agreement.

Sasori laughed "I think he does mean that considering the fact that you both annoy him a lot"

Ino glared at Sasori "Shut your mouth puppet boy!"

Sasori was about to respond until he noticed that Naruto and Hinata were walking toward them "I see you decided to join us in our conversation" Sasori said

Naruto smiled "Yeah we decide to come over here to see what all of the fuss was about"

"Well you didn't miss much except that Sasori was just telling us how Sakura and Ino annoy Sasuke every year" Deidara said

This earned Deidara a glare from both Sakura and Ino

"W-well I t-think Ino and S-Sakura aren't annoying" Hinata said shyly

"Thank you Hinata at least someone here is nice" Sakura said as she glared at Sasori and Deidara.

"So anyway's Naruto what's your family like?" Ino asked

Naruto looked down at the ground "My family...Well i live with my uncle Nagato since my parents are gone..." Naruto said

Sasuke immediately picked up what he meant "Gone as in dead right?"

Naruto looked up "Yeah..My mother died giving birth to me and my father was so devastated he committed suicide"

The room fell silent almost everyone couldn't think of how hard it was for Naruto all except..

"Well it looks like me and you are in the same boat" Sasuke started "Me and my older brother are the only living members of our family"

Naruto looked at him "W-wow..I guess we aren't so lucky huh?"

Sakura stood up "That's not true!"

Ino nodded "Yeah! You got all of us as friends!"

Naruto looked at everyone and smiled "...Heh yeah your right!"

Just the bell rang and the class was dismissed.

* * *

A few hours later with Kakashi

The hours went by fast and school was over and Kakashi made sure he was the first of the teachers to leave.

_"Alright now i have all day to finish up my Make-Out Tactics book!" _ Kakashi said in his mind

But just then he felt a strange presence following him he turns to see what it is but no one is there. Then he hears a voice "Hello there Ka~ka~shi!" a seductive female voice said

_"Ah...It would be HER"_ Kakashi said in his mind, He turned to face a light skinned women with purple hair tied in a short ponytail, wearing a tight black shirt and blue jeans "Hello Anko"

"Aw you don't sound to happy to see me" She said while pouting

Kakashi smiled "Now that's not true, it's just that i have to finish grading some papers and all that so i need to get home" Kakashi said as he started to walk but was stopped by Anko

"Your lying" Anko said "You were gonna read that Make-Out Tactics book weren't you?"

Kakashi sighed "Alright you caught me"

Anko smiled "Heh your so easy to read Kakashi-kun" Anko said "Anyway's since you have nothing to do come with me!"

Just as she said that she grabbed Kakashi by his left arm and literally dragged him down the street _"I have a VERY bad feeling about this!"_ Kakashi yelled in his mind

* * *

Please Review


End file.
